


Mens Rea

by Pluperfect_Lover



Series: Parallel Lives [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Lawyers, M/M, Romance, Smut, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluperfect_Lover/pseuds/Pluperfect_Lover
Summary: Armie Hammer works for one of the most prestigious law firms in Manhattan. Timothée Chalamet is a very successful entrepreneur in need of legal representation.  When their lives cross sparks fly… and maybe both of them can be found guilty of not being entirely honest.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Parallel Lives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633897
Comments: 103
Kudos: 85





	1. I Didn’t Fall In Love With You

Armie’s day has started with a blur of client meetings. The good news is that he’s bringing in lots of revenue for the law firm. The bad news is that he barely has time to catch his breath before he moves onto another meeting or writes a new brief or contract.

The elevator has slowly descended taking on passengers since Armie got on at the thirty-third floor, and it finally makes it to the ground level. He has to walk a few blocks to his lunch meeting with his long-time client and now friend Ashton Ramsey. He should make it just on time, but as he makes the corner from the elevator bank, past the security check, he spots sex-on-legs.

Armie comes to a full stop, and takes in the entire view. In front of him is a tall, slender creature with the most magnificent wavy hair. The guy is wearing a navy tailored suit, probably Tom Ford, that hugs his limbs and ass in all the right places. A soft powder-blue cashmere quarter-zip sweater collar pops around his throat finishing off his look--casual, confident and put-together as fuck. The stranger leans on the security desk, and kicks up his leg, revealing edgy red-soled Louboutin boots. This mystery man has piqued Armie’s interest, and he is compelled to approach.

Armie sees that Estelle is supervising the security desk today and overhears her say, “I am sorry, but Ms. Chalamet was adamant. Unless you have an appointment, no one is permitted up to her office.”

The mysterious stranger counters with, “I understand that-” he looks at her ID tag “-Estelle, but I promise I am a good surprise. Just let me up, and I promise that Ms. Chalamet or her assistant will call down in less than five minutes to tell you it is all okay.” He is laying on the charm, but it doesn’t look like it is going to work.

Estelle looks ready to counter, when Armie decides to jump in. “Hello, is there something I can do to help?” Armie nods at the stranger, and then looks at Estelle. “Hi Estelle. You look magnificent today. Did you do something different with your hair? It really suits you.” Armie smiles and turns his attention back to the man. “Perhaps I can help you? I work with Pauline.”

“Thank you, but it is not necessary. I am sure that Estelle and I can come to an agreement,” the stranger smiles tightly.

“I am sure that is the case, but Estelle is very conscientious, and really doesn’t like to bend the rules. I would like to help.

“Estelle, can you please let this gentleman go up to our floor? You can sign him in under my name. Just call our reception to tell them I gave you the okay.”

Estelle nods and picks up the phone.

The stranger smiles at Estelle, before moving his attention towards Armie.

“I guess a thank you is in order,” the stranger grins. He doesn’t try to hide the fact that his eyes are wandering up and down Armie’s body. He finishes his inspection with a smirk and bites his lip.

“You can thank me over breakfast,” Armie replies with a grin.

The stranger looks confused. He looks at his watch. “It is almost 12pm. I already ate breakfast. Thanks, though, for the offer.”

“I wasn’t suggesting breakfast today. I was thinking breakfast at my place tomorrow morning.” Armie suggestively counters.

A wave of understanding runs over the stranger, he blushes and then smiles. “Maybe some other time. I really have to head upstairs to see Pauline right now.” He turns and heads towards the elevators, shaking his head in disbelief.

Armie is unfazed. He thinks of the quote, ‘You miss 100% of the shots you don’t take.’

*****

Estelle has called ahead as Armie has asked. Pauline has been informed and is waiting at the law firm’s reception desk when the stranger exits the elevator.

“Timmy!” Pauline exclaims. “Why didn’t you call me to tell me you were coming?” She walks towards him and gives him an embrace.

“Would you have let me come up to see you?” Timmy counters.

“Well, you’re right--probably not. I like to keep you hidden.”

With that statement, various women and a few men from the office start to come out of the woodwork to see the handsome stranger. Pauline is very aware of Timmy’s effect on others. His beauty and energy always draws a crowd. She quickly ushers him towards her office.

“So, little brother, is this a social call, or is there something I can do for you?”

“Paulie, why would you think I need something?” Timmy grins.

“Well, why else would you come to my office? We are seeing each other at mom’s birthday on Friday.” Pauline is no fool. She hasn’t risen so quickly in the firm by not being able to see people’s real agendas.

“Okay, you’re right. I have something to tell you. I don’t want you to get excited, okay?... Kyle and I are getting a divorce.”

“Wait, what?!” Pauline cannot maintain her composure. “This is amazing! I am so happy that you’re dropping that dead-weight! I haven’t liked him--ever!”

“Whoa, calm down Paulie. He is the father of my child. I know you were never going to be on team Kyle, but he has his good qualities.”

Pauline tries to compose herself and be the supportive sister Timmy needs right now. “So what happened?”

“We have been drifting apart for a while. Kyle kept saying I didn’t appreciate the work he did at home. You know we decided that he’d stay at home with Sofia, which allowed me to work on the business, but after three years of staying home, I could tell he was getting really restless, so I suggested we get a part-time nanny to give him more freedom to get out of the house. He seemed to really get into yoga, and got to the point where he would attend classes three times a week, and then on the other two days a week when there was no nanny, he arranged for the same instructor to come to the house to run private sessions while Sofia slept.” Timmy paces while recounting the obviously painful story. 

“A few weeks ago I popped back to the house midday to quickly say goodbye to him and Sofia before I flew to Chicago for a few days--I even brought flowers for him! Anyways, I came home to find Kyle and his yoga instructor Candi fucking on the living room floor!” Timmy rubs his face, holding back tears and anger. “He tried to explain, but it was hard to hear him, with his dick still hanging out, and a purple condom wrapped around it. I stormed out of the house, and lived on adrenaline while I worked in Chicago. 

“When I got home a few days later, we sat down and agreed that neither of us were happy anymore, and that we needed to move on. It was a very calm discussion. During that time we even agreed that Kyle will get 20% of the company, but I will manage his shares. He will keep our house, and I will take the New York condo. I will get Sofia every-other-weekend, and we will figure out a holiday schedule. It all seemed very mature and level-headed. We were only going to involve a mediator, but then two days ago I got a letter from his lawyer. He got a fucking lawyer! I thought we were supposed to be calmly working this out--whatever was best for Sofia! And then I got a letter from his fucking lawyer!” Timmy exclaims and flails his arms.

“Shit Timmy, this is a lot to process. How can I help? What do you want me to do? Do you want me to help you tell mom and dad when we see them this weekend? Do you want me to represent you?”

“Yes and no.”

“I don’t follow Timmy.”

“Yes, I would love your support telling mom and dad, but no I don’t want you representing me. I want you to ask Armie Hammer to represent me.”

“No! Why him? I should be the one representing you! I know how much energy you have put into your marriage and company! Armie doesn’t! And he is a corporate lawyer. He doesn’t do family law anyways.”

“Pauline. Settle down. Sit down. This is precisely why I don’t want you representing me. You’re too emotionally invested. You’ve been counting the days waiting for Kyle and me to break up for good. I need you to support me emotionally. But I need someone level-headed to represent me. I need a viper. And from everything you have said about your friend Armie, he’s the guy I need.”

“He’s not a friend. He’s a colleague.” Pauline cringes a little. Her and Armie have had their fair-share of dust-ups as they both work towards becoming name partners at the firm. But she cannot deny Timmy’s reasoning is sound. “Okay, I will ask Armie. He owes me a favour. If he has time in his calendar, I am sure I can convince him to help you.”

“Thanks Paulie, that’s exactly what I needed you to say.”

*****

Timmy descends in the elevator. He feels relief knowing that his sister and her firm has his back. He wants to hate Kyle, but he doesn’t. To be honest, he just doesn’t feel anything when he thinks of Kyle. It is not like they have been a true couple for a while. Fuck, he can’t even think of the last time they had sex. Maybe Kyle’s birthday three months ago? If Timmy is honest with himself, he is horny and needing to be fucked. He smirks and wonders to himself if he might run into that sex-on-legs from the lobby again. That guy wore a power suit like no one else. The charcoal grey and the monochromatic shirt and tie--fuck! So hot, so confident. If Timmy hadn’t come to see Pauline on such an important mission he could’ve been convinced to have a quick fuck with that stranger. No names, no numbers, just quick and anonymous.


	2. I Walked Into Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie's associate Esther sees right through the guys' "professionalism".

Armie can’t believe Pauline called in her favour. She had rescued his ass during an intense merger negotiation between two warring companies, and had uncovered some obscure case law which smoothed the way for the corporate takeover. They both knew that she had saved the day and she had come through in the clutch. And Armie was not the type of guy who didn’t give credit where credit was due. He had acknowledged to Pauline he owed her, but he hadn’t expected to call in her favour over a family matter. She had explained that her brother needed representation for his impending divorce, and that his company was worth millions, certainly not chump-change. He understood why her brother needed an excellent lawyer, but he didn’t see why he needed to be that lawyer! Fuck! Well at least Pauline and him will now be even.

Armie looks at his watch--this pain-in-the-ass client is ten minutes late. Esther, Armie’s associate, had gone to meet Pauline’s brother Timothée at reception, but where are they? Armie starts to faintly hear Esther’s voice and giggles come closer. Armie needs to be pleasant, and turn on the charm. He stands up from the conference table and walks towards the office door. Esther walks in first, followed by Timothée…

‘What the fuck,’ Armie thinks, and stares with this mouth open.

Timmy stares at Armie with a similar gaze.

Timmy notices that Armie is wearing another ‘fuck-me/fuck-you’ power suit. This time it’s check-pattern brown, hugging his muscular frame. The olive tie has a huge knot accentuating Armie’s build--Timmy wonders if Armie is a guy who appreciates knots--knots on neckties, knots with ropes... Timmy cannot resist checking out Armie up and down, and swallowing slowly as his mind wanders.

While Timmy is processing Armie, Armie is doing the same thing to Timmy. Armie’s mystery-man has materialized in front of his eyes, and he is apparently Pauline’s brother Timothée?! To be honest, Armie has enjoyed reliving his encounter with the mystery-man several times in the shower over the past few days, and now here he is standing in front of him. Like the last time Armie saw him, he is wearing another perfectly tailored suit, again casually, but this time with a crisp, fitted dress shirt with no tie. Timothée’s body is exactly what excites Armie: thin, delicate, and he guesses malleable.

Both men continue to stare at each other, their thirsty attraction palpable, so much so that Esther has to interrupt. “Uh, so do you two know each other already?” She can tell there is something going on, and she is not privy to the story. Her question snaps them out of their separate trances.

“No. Not at all. Hi, I am Armand Hammer. Please call me Armie.” He extends his hand towards Timothée.

Timmy accepts it, and grasps the hand firmly. “Hi, nice to meet you Armie--Timothée Chalamet. Thank you so much for agreeing to represent me. My sister Pauline speaks highly of your skills as a negotiator.”

Armie is taken by surprise and blushes a little. He didn’t know that Pauline ever had anything kind to say about him. Armie motions for Timmy to sit down; he needs to regain his focus and get his mind back onto the task in front of him.

“So Timmy, Pauline has not told me too much about your case. She has indicated that you own a successful company. You and your husband have been married for six years, and together for another two years before that. You have a child together. What else do you think I need to know?”

Esther readies her stylus, preparing to take rapid notes.

Timmy clears his throat, and then begins. “When Kyle and I decided to divorce, it was a very calm and rational conversation. We agreed that he will get 20% of the business, stay in our family home, I will get the city condo, and if he chooses, he can remain a stay-at-home dad until Sofia is at least ten years old. I was really impressed how rationally we made these decisions. We weren’t going to involve lawyers, but about a week ago I got a letter from Kyle’s divorce lawyer. I was totally caught off guard.” Timmy reaches into his leather messenger bag and hands Armie the letter.

Armie looks it over, and hands it to Esther. “We will read this over thoroughly and prepare a response. I have a few questions for you Timmy.”

Timmy nods.

“Who is leaving who?”

“It’s mutual.”

“It never is. I’ll ask again,” Armie presses, “Who is leaving who?” 

Timmy sighs. “I am. I think if I was willing to forgive Kyle for his affair, we’d be still together. His betrayal has cut me deep. I can’t trust him. I’m done.”

Armie nods. “What I am going to ask is going to be tough for you to hear, but I am going to have you back away from negotiations. Of course you should still attend, but I will need to take the lead.”

“Wait? What? This is my company! Sofia is my child too!” Timmy’s anger and frustration begins to boil over.

“Look, from reading this letter quickly, you two are in agreement with Sofia’s custody. It is coming down to money. Kyle wants to hurt you, and the only way he can is through your bank account. I think he knows you are emotionally done, so the only way he can make you hurt is by taking your company from you.”

Timmy’s eyes drop. He mumbles, “That makes sense.”

“Listen, give Esther and me time to review this letter thoroughly, as well as your financial statements. We will come up with a solid game plan. I don’t want you to worry. I have got your back. We will come up with a counteroffer that will be fair to both you and Kyle. How does that sound, Timmy?” Armie grins and places his hand on Timmy’s shoulder.

Timmy looks up and cracks a slight smile. “That sounds great Armie. Thank you.”

*****

Once Timmy leaves, Esther immediately pounces.

“What the hell was that Armie? Bullshit you two don’t know each other. Fill me in, or you can find another associate to assist you on this case.” Esther looks firmly at him. Her arms are crossed. She means business.

“Esther, you are reading too much into it. I met Timmy briefly downstairs a few days ago. We flirted.”

“Right.”

"Okay, we flirted a lot, but I didn’t know he was Pauline’s brother, and I certainly didn’t know I was going to be representing him!”

“And now, Armie?” Esther is still looking sternly at him.

At that moment one of the firm’s name partners, Amir Costa, walks into the conference room. She repeats Esther’s question. “And now what Armie? Esther you look like a mother hen. What trouble has Armie gotten himself into this time?” Amir questions looking back and forth between Armie and Esther. Her eyebrows are arched, but there is a smirk on her face.

Esther jumps in immediately. “Armie likes Pauline’s brother, Timothée.” She beams like the cat who ate the canary.

“Really? He seems nice. Pauline just introduced me to him in the hall a minute ago.” Amir replies.

“You like Pauline’s brother too?” Armie kids.

“Armie, that’s not what I meant,” Amir protests.

“You know Amir, you should reconsider. Timmy is very nice,” Esther jests.

Amir chooses to get the conversation back on track. “Armie, why are you representing Pauline’s brother in his divorce? I’ve never known you to be interested in family law.”

“I’m paying back a debt. Pauline called in her favour, and I never blow off an obligation,” Armie shrugs.

“Hmmm, and if your client is a fine looking, successful businessman, even better, right?” Amir winks.

“Whoa, I’m not sure what you’re suggesting Amir. He’s my client, and there will be no funny business as long as he is,” Armie states firmly.

“But once we’re done with his divorce, Armie?” Esther smirks.

Armie ignores her comment. Sometimes it is best to remain silent than to plead the fifth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about law, but I knew I wanted to write a lawyer AU, so some of the legal details were gleaned from a few different "Suits" episodes. But all of the fluff... that definitely comes from my vivid imagination!


	3. With My Eyes Wide Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't you hate when designer suits end up in a heap on the floor? No? Me neither.

Armie’s team efficiently schedules a mediation meeting with Kyle’s lawyer two days later. Timmy is nervous, but has every confidence in his lawyers. He sits to Armie’s left, with Esther to Armie’s right. Before the meeting Esther coaches Timmy to only answer questions directly asked to him, and to not elaborate unless prompted to do so. She also reminds him that Armie will conduct the meeting, and Timmy needs to sit quietly and let Armie ‘do his thing.’

Kyle and his lawyer situate themselves across the table from Timmy and his team. The room’s energy is tense, but it’s not hostile.

After perfunctory pleasantries, Armie gets the meeting started.

“Timothée, is it correct that when you and Kyle were making the decision to start a family, you both agreed that in event of a divorce Kyle would be entitled to fifty percent of your business?” Armie asks pointedly.

“Yes--” Timmy begins, but is interrupted.

“Ha!” Kyle erupts, “There you go! Then it’s settled! You admit I’m owed fifty percent!”

“Hold on Mister Currie. That is not the entire story is it?” Armie calmly interjects.

“Yes, it is! I agreed to stay home and raise our children. I had to give up a lot. I had acceptances to Med Schools that I had to turn down, but I was happy to do it, because Timmy’s business was at the early stages and needed his complete attention.” Kyle leans back smugly.

Esther counters, “That is very interesting, Mister Currie, because I’ve researched this claim thoroughly, and I can only find a pile of rejection letters from Medical Schools from as far as New York City to Grenada.” She slides a file folder thick with rejection letters towards Kyle and his lawyer.

Kyle turns bright red and stammers, his lawyer sighs and looks defeated, and Timmy feels a huge sense of relief.

“You’ve lied to me Kyle for the last time,” is all Timmy can manage to say. He is seething with anger, but knows to show no emotion.

Armie nods towards Timmy and gets the meeting back on track, “So Mister Currie, let’s revisit Mister Chalamet’s original offer of twenty percent, shall we?...”

*****

With a successful mediation session Armie is quite satisfied. It is getting late, probably after six o’clock by now. He sits at his desk, looks out on the New York skyline, enjoys a celebratory scotch, and contemplates the day. Esther, like always, did a tremendous job researching and found the ‘smoking gun.’ Armie knew something didn’t feel right with Kyle’s ‘altruistic’ decision to forego Med School for Timmy. Even with a fledgling company, Timmy and Kyle had the means to pay for childcare if Kyle wanted to attend school. Armie had never met someone who was truly passionate about med school pass up the opportunity to go. Esther had run with Armie’s feeling and had found the evidence. 

_ She is truly an asset to the firm _ he thinks to himself. He knows that she will deservedly be up for partner in the coming years.

_ Knock, knock _ .

Armie is jolted out of his daydream. He spins in his chair towards his office door.

Standing at the door is the one and only sex-on-legs, Timmy. He’s no longer wearing his suit jacket, but he’s still in his blue check vest and matching trousers. A bold pattern, honestly a little too much for Armie to pull off himself, but perfect for Timmy’s slight frame, especially for the mediation session earlier today. It has a ‘fuck you’ vibe that Armie can really feel.

Armie smiles and arches his eyebrows questioningly.

“Hey,” Timmy begins. “I was filling in Pauline about my lawyer’s extraordinary moves today and I saw your light was still on.”

“Yes. I was just having a little toast to me and my team. We fucking nailed it, didn’t we?” Armie smiles. “Would you like to join me for one?”

“It’s tempting Armie.” Timmy ponders the offer. “With the settlement papers signed, am I still your client?”

“Nope, you’re all Pauline’s problem again!” Armie grins, he likes where he thinks Timmy’s mind is going.

“Well then, yes, I’d love to have a drink with you Armie, but perhaps we should go somewhere else? I’ve got a very nosey sister, who is a workaholic. She’ll be around the office for several more hours.”

“Fair point Timmy. So where are you thinking? The supper club down the street? I can call ahead and get us a quiet booth.”

“No, I was thinking my place.”

*****

Timmy nods at the door man at his condo, with Armie trailing closely behind. The town car ride to Timmy’s Upper East Side home was electric. Timmy kept licking his lips. Armie kept running his hands through his hair and twirling his signet ring. If there hadn’t been a driver in the car, they would’ve jumped each other and crashed their lips together.

Thankfully there is no wait for an elevator and they walk on in silence. Timmy selects his floor, and the doors close behind them. Before Armie can even react, Timmy leaps at him, smashing his lips against his. Within seconds their tongues are swirling and colliding together. Timmy is quietly moaning, and Armie’s hands are rubbing up and down Timmy’s back and ass.

_ Ding _

And like it is an oven timer announcing dinner is ready, Timmy leaps out of Armie’s arms. They both straighten up, adjust themselves, and wipe the saliva off their lips before another passenger enters the elevator.

“Well hello there Timothée!” An elderly man exclaims. He has what looks like a small telescope under his arm. “I am heading up to the roof. Apparently there should be a lot of shooting stars traveling by tonight. I am hoping the clear skies will let me see a few. Would you and your friend like to join me?”

“No thank you, Mister Schmitz. My friend and I have plans already.” Timmy gives Armie a glance and smirk.

Timmy’s floor arrives with another  _ Ding _ , and the two younger men exit leaving the old man to continue up to the roof.

Timmy unlocks his door and ushers Armie inside. The door is barely clicked shut before the two men are on each other again.

Hands, lips, tongues, moans--there’s no question for either of them what is going to happen next.

As Timmy thrusts his tongue into Armie’s mouth, he remembers Armie’s tailored suit from today.  _ Grey pinstripe-it must be Hugo Boss _ -he can’t just pull it off Armie’s body. It is a work of art that needs to be delicately…  _ Fuck it! It must come off now! _

Armie is having some of the same conflicting thoughts, but he’s a bit more primal.  _ Nice suit, it’ll look better as a heap on the floor--send me the drycleaning bill. _

They grab and pull--unbutton, unbuckle and untuck.  _ FUCK _ they both think,  _ when will I have him naked?! _

Finally after unwrapping what feels like the most complicated gift ever, the two of them are down to just their underwear.

Armie likes the feel of Timmy’s sleek black boxer briefs, and the hot pink stitching on them has not gone unnoticed by Armie,  _ Fuck even his underwear is fashionable. _

Timmy’s hands wander over Armie’s hip briefs.  _ Even his fucking underwear screams BDE. And shit, his cock is going to burst out of the seams! _

Timmy pushes Armie towards the bedroom. A trail of expensive suit pieces, shirts and ties lay strewn behind them like a breadcrumb trail from front door to bedroom.

Once in the room Timmy maneuvers Armie towards the bed. One gentle push and Armie falls backwards onto the fluffy duvet. Timmy holds his breath for just a second and takes in the whole sight. A beautiful man,  _ more like a Greek god, _ nearly naked, other than for the tiniest briefs,  _ leaving nothing to his imagination, _ is sprawled on his bed, and  clearly wants him as much as Timmy wants him, too. They look at each other and hold each other’s gaze. A small smile grows on Armie’s face, he reaches his hand out to Timmy, and nods, wordlessly inviting Timmy to bed. The wild sexiness of the past ten minutes has slowed down. There is a tenderness. Timmy smiles back, stepping towards Armie, and accepting his hand. He slips off his underwear, and crawls onto the bed pressing their bodies together, grinding ever so slightly.

Armie leans in and nudges Timmy’s lips open gently with his tongue. Another low moan comes from Timmy. The seductive sound encourages Armie to carry on. His hands travel down Timmy’s body. He kneads his ass, and a gasp escapes from the other man. Armie’s hand slides to Timmy’s prick, wrapping and tugging slowly, so slowly.

Timmy hisses, “Fuuuuuck” and ruts into Armie.

Armie smiles. He likes making Timmy feel good--feel wanted. He runs his tongue down Timmy’s throat, settling on a soft spot just above the collarbone. He licks and sucks. He wants to mark Timmy--give him a souvenir for tomorrow morning.

After a few slow, lingering minutes of kissing, stroking and rutting, Timmy murmurs, “I want you inside me Armie. Will you do that for me?” It sounds tender, but is also a plea.

Armie wants nothing more than to obey. He knows he can make Timmy feel so good. This man deserves to be worshipped, and Armie is going to do that for him.

“I’ll do whatever you want, Timmy,” and with that Armie slowly works his way from Timmy’s mouth, down his body, stopping to suck and lick his pert nipples. Armie makes note of the whimpers that come from Timmy during this detour, and plans to circle back later.

Armie finally makes his way to Timmy’s cock. He buries his nose into the trimmed hair and breathes in Timmy’s scent. His prick becomes even harder.

Before Armie can really get started, Timmy slips out from under him, and rolls onto his stomach. He grabs a pillow and places it under his hips, putting his sassy little ass on display. There is really not much for Armie to interpret. Timmy’s prone position is making his request quite clear. Armie is impressed, and a fire runs through his body. He fucking loves a partner who can so clearly share their needs.

Armie licks his lips and dives in. His hands spread Timmy’s ass and he licks a wet strip from his balls to the end of his crack. Timmy can only manage to murmur profanities, and push his butt a little further into the air. Armie grabs onto Timmy’s thighs, and dives in again, this time working his hole with the tip of his tongue. Armie is loving the scent coming from Timmy--it’s musky and salty, and the taste makes him want Timmy even more.

“Lube?” Armie rumbles.

Timmy is incapable of speaking, but points to the bedside table. Armie leans and grabs the bottle, and a couple of condoms for later. He covers a few fingers with lube, and brings his attention back to the pert ass that is pushing into the air, looking for friction.

Armie leans back down towards Timmy, using his tongue inside and around his hole--swirling, and responding to the moans, whimpers and sighs of the younger man. Armie finally decides to slide in a finger. A gasp slips out of Timmy.

“You can’t come yet,” Armie instructs.

“It just feels so good. Keep going, I promise I won’t come,” Timmy pleads.

Armie works one finger in and out, and then adds a second. Timmy wants more, and Armie scissors and stretches him, while Timmy moans and fucks himself into his hand, but follows the instructions not to come.

Finally Armie adds a third finger, working Timmy open some more. Armie’s cock is ample, and he doesn’t want to hurt him when he finally gives him what he’s asked for.

“Armie I want you now.  _ Please. _ ”

And with those words, Armie is compelled to give Timmy what he wants immediately.

“I want to see you--look at you,” Armie replies. He pulls down his underwear, and begins to roll on the condom adding lube.

Timmy complies, and flips himself over. His usually green eyes are now dark and hooded. He looks like he has already been thoroughly fucked and Armie wonders how long Timmy is going to last.

Armie pushes slightly in, and gives Timmy a moment to adjust. He nods and Armie pushes a little further. This inching dance takes only a few minutes, and soon Armie is in balls deep, with Timmy’s knees up on his shoulders. Armie leans down into Timmy, slow and steadily pumping in and out. The younger man’s body is so tight around Armie, he has to fight not to come too soon. Timmy grabs onto Armie’s back, scratching him a little and pulls Armie down into a scorching kiss. 

He pants into his mouth. “I need you to fuck me. Fuck me hard. Make me feel this tomorrow.”

Armie’s lust is turned up again. A partner so capable of telling him what he needs! Armie follows his commands.

The bed shakes, a few items fall off the bedside tables, and Timmy is sure that the neighbours beside and below him must think a porno is being shot in his bedroom. But he has asked to be fucked, and Armie  _ ‘Fucking’ _ Hammer is delivering.

Eight hard, rhythmic thrusts is all it takes for Timmy to see stars. He starts to come, as Armie’s cock pounds unmercifully into his prostate again and again. His seed spreads over both their chests, as Armie pushes two more times. Armie climaxes with a primal grunt, which if Timmy wasn’t already spent, would completely turn him on.

Armie collapses onto Timmy, their sweat and Timmy’s semen mixing together. Their breathing, first rapid, slowly comes back to a measured pace. Armie starts to lift up, but Timmy pulls him back towards him.

“Just stay. Just stay here a moment,” Timmy breathes.

*****

The next morning Armie awakes to the smell of brewing coffee. The night’s activities were washed off before they both drifted to sleep. He goes to the bathroom, and then pads his way out to the kitchen wearing only his briefs and shirt.

“Good morning,” Timmy smiles as he sips his coffee.

Armie smiles and accepts the mug that he offers. Timmy’s oversized t-shirt hangs loosely on his waifish body, and Armie admires the small purple bruise he left on Timmy’s lower neck.

Timmy smirks, “Well I know when we first met you suggested your place for breakfast, but I hope you don’t mind that I’m hosting instead.”

“Works for me. Less clean-up!” Armie smiles and sidles up to the island to watch Timmy prep breakfast.

Timmy whisks around the kitchen comfortably. Armie admires the confidence he exudes. Timmy occasionally asks for food preferences, and adjusts the menu accordingly. The two men comfortably talk about anything and everything. As much as this is their first time really hanging out together, there is a comfort and ease. Neither feel the need for pretenses.

After eating their fill of Timmy’s cooking there is a silence that overtakes the table. Armie sees Timmy gnaw on his lower lip. It looks like he is struggling to say something.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Armie inquires.

Timmy takes a long sip of his orange juice, swallows and takes a deep breath.

“You know that Kyle and I were together for about eight years.”

“Yes. As your attorney, that was pretty important information to know.”

“Right. Well, I was monogamous, even if he can’t say the same.”

Armie nods.

“So, you’re obviously the first person I have slept with since Kyle.”

“Yes, I assumed that, Timmy.”

“I was all in when it came to my marriage. I put Kyle and Sofia first, my business second, and I came in a distant third.” There’s another pause. “It has been a long time since I’ve been single,” Timmy sighs. “So I hope you don’t take this the wrong way, but I think I need to be single.”

Armie doesn’t react, but his mind reels. While he’s certainly not in love with this guy, he is very attracted to Timmy. He is fucking hot, smart, successful and charming-- _ what isn’t there to like? _

“Hey there Timmy, I completely understand. I agree with you. You’re just coming out of a long-term relationship. You need time to figure out who you are beyond your marriage. And you hooking up isn’t a bad thing either. I will take it as a compliment, that you chose me as your first rebound fuck!” Armie tries to sound light and smiles.

“Armie, you’re more than just a fuck.”

“Well, of course. I am also a great attorney.” Armie stands up and gathers his breakfast plate and cutlery, and carries them to the sink. “So, I better get going…”

“Armie, you don’t have to. Kyle has Sofia until dinner tonight. We could hang out?”

Armie is confused with the mixed-messages, and decides it is best to leave. The last thing he needs is to get Timmy pissed off at him, which will spiral to a pissed off Pauline at the firm.

“I’ve got a tennis game scheduled with Ashton at noon. I need to get home and grab my gear,” he lies.

Armie slips down to the bedroom and grabs the rest of his clothing.  _ Fuck, he hates going home in yesterday’s suit. Is there anything filthier? _

Timmy is waiting for him at the front door. He helps Armie slip into his suit jacket. Timmy notices that he was right, it is Hugo Boss.

“Okay, well I will see you around.” Armie grabs on the door handle.

Timmy is barely able to say, “Bye,” before the door closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I create inspiration collages for all my chapters. Have a look for me on IG: @pluperfect_lover


	4. Choosing to Take Every Step Along the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever wondered what Armie sounds like with his size 15 foot inserted into his mouth?

April showers had brought May flowers, and while Armie occasionally wondered how Timmy was doing, he had lots of other people and things to keep himself occupied. It had been at least four months since Armie had finalized Timmy’s divorce settlement, and then in celebration they’d fucked each other senseless. It still hurt a little that he had been rejected. It was usually Armie doing the leaving when whoever he was seeing got too clingy, complaining about his long workdays. But, every once in a while Armie would think he saw Timmy in a crowd, and he would beam, just to be disappointed by mistaken identity.

“Armie, while you were at Armstrong and Associates today, the president of Green Genes called. He has requested that you meet with him first thing tomorrow morning.” His assistant Karla ran through his list of missed calls.

“They’re not my client.” But Armie’s interest was piqued. That was Timmy’s company. Why was he going through his assistant to contact Armie? Timmy had his mobile number.

“Mister Chalamet wouldn’t say, but he was adamant that you see him. I’ve gone ahead and cleared your morning until 10:30 for you. Your 11am mediation session is a few blocks away from Green Gene’s offices. It won’t be a problem for you to do both.”

“Thanks Karla. You look after me so well.” 

*****

  
Armie arrives at Green Gene’s offices at 9:30 the next morning. It is a small company with its offices situated in Bushwick. The neighbourhood is cool. He can see why Timmy is attracted to the creative artist vibes of the area.

He is greeted by the receptionist and is pointed towards the president’s office. The wall of Timmy’s office is entirely glass, and Armie can see that he’s focused on his computer screen. Timmy has no idea that Armie is heading straight for him.

Armie pushes the door open and struts into the room like he owns the place. “Mister Chalamet! You summoned me, and I have appeared.” Armie is intentionally gregarious. He surprises himself with how happy he is to see Timmy.

Timmy startles. “Oh, hi Armie! Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it.” He gets up and motions Armie towards the sofa and club chairs. “Do you want anything to drink? It’s a little early for a scotch,” he smiles. “Maybe some sparkling water?”

“I’m good. So let’s cut to the chase, why have you summoned me over the Williamsburg Bridge? I don’t willingly leave Manhattan often.” Armie smirks.

“My company is being sued by a customer,” states Timmy frankly.

_ Wait, what? This isn’t some mis-attempt at a romantic gesture or apology? Timmy is literally asking for legal advice? What the fuck?! _

“Are you fucking kidding me? That’s why you brought me out here? You could’ve asked Pauline for help. But if this lawsuit is fake--which I assume it is--you could’ve just called me If you wanted to go out again.”

“Wait? What?” Timmy stammers. “Am I understanding you correctly? You think I am making up a lawsuit? To ask out a guy I’ve already slept with?” He scoffs. “Who the fuck do you think you are? Our roll in the sheets was good, but I don’t need it again bad enough to fake a lawsuit, you asshole.”

Armie reassesses. He sees how angry Timmy is. He has totally misread this situation. He backtracks. 

“Look Timmy, you’re right. I’m being an asshole. I’m sorry, let’s start again. What is the lawsuit about?”

“He nearly died, Armie.” Timmy whispers, his complexion goes white.

“Who did, Timmy?”

“A customer ate one of our vegan protein bars, and had an anaphylactic peanut allergy. He is suing us.”

“Shit, Timmy. That’s rough. I’m assuming you advertise that this product is peanut free?”

“Yes. All of our products are peanut and nut free. Actually our production facility is entirely nut free. I cannot explain how this happened.”

“So why not ask Pauline to represent you?”

“Our reputation is what sets us apart from a lot of the other brands. I need this to go away quietly. You know that Pauline doesn’t do anything quietly.”

“I see your point about Pauline. Then get another law firm, I can recommend a few. Pauline and I are finally in a good place. I don’t want to face her wrath if I represent you.”

“Armie, I don’t want another firm. I need you.” Timmy looks earnestly.

Armie’s stomach does a flip and a warm flush washes over him. He wasn’t prepared to hear Timmy say,  _ ‘I need you.’ _ And although the context is not what he was hoping for, he’ll still take it.

“Okay, Timmy,” Armie says, softly. “I’ll represent you, but you’re going to have to be the one to explain to your sister why I am. I do not want to get in the middle of a Chalamet family feud,” he grins.

“Thanks Armie. I really appreciate this.”

“Okay, so show me what you’ve received so far from the plaintiff’s lawyers, and I’ll draw up a settlement offer.”

“Offer him $100,000 plus his medical bills. I feel so awful. He almost died.” Timmy shakes his head.

“Okay, Timmy. I will look after you, er I mean this. I’ll be in touch soon.”

*****

After Armie leaves, Timmy takes a moment to collect himself.

He had been quite surprised with himself when Armie barged through his door. He thought he had asked Armie to represent him because of his skills and professionalism displayed during the divorce, but maybe there had been something more subconscious? Timmy had to admit to himself that his cock twitched when he first laid eyes on Armie this morning. But fuck, that man was so arrogant. Suggesting he had concocted a lawsuit to get Armie’s attention? Who the fuck did he think he was?

If Timmy was honest with himself, he had to admit Armie was brilliant, charming, hot as fuck, and undoubtedly the best shag he’s ever had--and since the divorce there had been quite a few guys--but none have compared in overall ‘boyfriend-material’ like one Armie Hammer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I create inspiration collages for all my chapters. Have a look for me on IG: @pluperfect_lover


	5. I Do Believe in Fate and Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armie is a naughty lawyer, or is Timmy a demanding client?

“Excuse me sir! You can’t just walk in there!” Karla exclaims. She chases the man as best she can in her high heels as he storms directly towards Armie’s office. “Sir? Do I have to call security?!” She says breathlessly.

The man crashes through the door with a loud thump, causing Armie to look up from the brief he is reviewing. Karla is only a few steps behind and follows the man inside. She is the first to speak. “I am sorry Armie, he barged right past me.”

“It’s okay, Karla. I can manage it from here.” She leaves still panting from the run.

“Timmy, what can I do for you? Why don’t you sit down?”

Timmy is seething. There is no doubt that something has provoked him.

“I can’t. I am soooo angry Armie!” Timmy starts pacing.

“Okay. Well why don’t you tell me what I can do to help you be less angry?”

“I told you to settle Armie. I told you to give that poor man some money. I told you to keep this quiet. And what did you do?! Why do I have the FDA doing a full scale inspection and audit of my manufacturing facilities? Who did you fucking piss off to send the Feds after me?!” Timmy grits his teeth. His face is flushed with colour.

“Calm down Timmy. It is all under control. Esther did some investigating and she has found a pattern. The lawyer representing this guy has made a career of blackmailing companies. To make her back off, we countersued,” Armie states matter of factly.

“You ignored my direct instructions?” Timmy runs his fingers through his hair. He cannot believe Armie is trying to explain his way out of this.

“Listen, Timmy, you came to me for help. This is me helping. I don’t tell you how to bake your little vegan cakes…”

“You don’t know the first thing about my business…” Timmy interrupts angrily.

“And you don’t know anything about mine.”

Timmy wants to interject, but Armie is right. He came to him for help. He just hopes what Armie is doing is helping.

  
  


*****

  
  


A negotiation meeting is set for a week later. Jason Moore, the plaintiff, and his lawyer, Laura Pratt, meet with Timmy and his lawyers at Armie’s firm.

“Mister Moore, my client, Green Genes’ president Mister Chalamet, instructed me to settle this lawsuit and offer you $100,000, but I ignored his instructions, so I’d like to add $25,000 of my own money, bringing the offer to $125,000.”

Timmy’s head swivels towards Armie. He knows he cannot show any reaction during the meeting, but he is completely confused. Why is Armie offering his own money?!

“Thank you. I am here to make sure no one else has a reaction to the protein bar’s ingredients,” the plaintiff replies.

“Yes, and who else could you sue to ensure this never happens again?” Armie adds.

Laura leans forward in her chair. “If you think we’re going to settle for $125,000 you’re sorely mis--”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Armie feigns sincerity, “The money is not a settlement, but to compensate your client.”

“I don’t follow,” Laura snaps back.

“The money is to compensate your client for his wasted time, and so that he admits that you put him up to this story.” Armie is calm.

Jason looks panicked, and darts his head back and forth from his lawyer to Armie.

“You don’t have any proof,” Laura replies. Her voice is steady, but she is starting to squirm.

“That’s true, but when we do, your client will be guilty of going on the record with a federal agency and lying. That will mean jail time.” Armie locks eyes with the plaintiff.

Jason gulps, “$125,000 to tell the truth?”

Esther slides a list towards Jason.

“What’s this?” he asks.

“Oh, do you think that you’re her first? She’s done this scam many other times,” informs Esther.

“Look, Jason, this is how it is going to go, “ Armie begins. “Whoever of Laura’s clients rolls over first gets the $125,000, then everyone else will line up for orange jumpsuits. So what’s your decision?”

Jason takes less than ten seconds to start spilling his guts.

*****

It is nearly five o’clock by the time Jason leaves. The conference room is upbeat and excited.

“We nailed it! We should celebrate! Let’s get a drink!” Esther is ectatic with the afternoon’s developments.

Armie looks across to Timmy to see his response. He smiles and nods.

“I should probably ask Paulie to join us. She’s still a little sore that I asked Armie and not her to represent me.”

“Yes, of course!” Esther exclaims.

*****

The mood at the bar is light. The room is full of suits enjoying drinks after work. Several of the associates, plus Karla, have joined the group tonight.

Armie is finally able to relax. He was confident about today’s meeting, but not cocky. He has learned not to be overly confident. He can never count on what the opposing team brings to the table. As everyone orders their first drinks, he looks across the table at Timmy. He is dressed to kill, like always. This time he is wearing a suit with a retro vibe--very Matt Bomer a la _White Collar_ . It is a stunning three piece gunmetal suit. The vest has a faint pinstripe while the other pieces are plain. There’s a bit of a sheen to it all, and the shirt he wears is very understated. ‘ _Hot AF’_ Armie thinks. He moves his eyes up Timmy’s body. His neck is turned speaking to Esther. He can see Timmy’s Adam’s apple bob as he speaks. _The side profile of this guy is magnificent. There should be sculptures celebrating his beauty._

Timmy laughs suddenly and turns back to his drink. He glances across the table, making quick eye contact with Armie, flashes a quick smile, and then turns his attention back to Esther. 

This brief acknowledgement shouldn’t excite Armie, but it does.

“I need to make a toast!” Armie holds up his glass of scotch. “To Esther— the best damn associate I have ever had the pleasure to work with. Your research was our whole defense today!” 

A chorus of, “Here, here!” echoes around the table.

Timmy leans towards Esther to personally thank her. “You were amazing today. The way you slid that list across the table. It looked like you were delivering the nuclear playbook. Fuck, people don’t mess with you, do they?” He nudges her shoulder with his.

Armie notices the body contact; a moment of jealousy washes over him, but he recovers.

Pauline adds, “You know, Esther scares the shit out of me. Out of all of the associates, she’s the one I would bring to a knife fight!”

Esther blushes. “I’ll take that as a compliment, Pauline.”

“You should,” Armie replies. “Pauline doesn’t scare easily.” He grins, looks at Pauline and raises his glass towards her.

She nods and returns the gesture with her glass.

A few minutes later, Timmy sees Armie chatting with Karla. _Geez, that guy knows how to work a room._ After his fight with Armie last week, he has reassessed his feelings for him. He realizes that while he had every right to be angry that his _lawyer_ did not follow his request, what made him see red was that it was _Armie_ who had done so. Armie had let him down, and he hadn’t been disappointed by Armie before--if he was honest he’d put him on a pedestal of greatness. That is why it had hurt so much when Armie had failed him. Of course now in hindsight, he appreciates Armie’s brilliant plan, and recognizes that his trust in him was well-founded.

So, Timmy now finds himself thinking about Armie, and not in a professional sense. He catches himself staring at Armie across the table a few times. He knows the suit Armie is wearing today is the same one he wore the last time he successfully represented Timmy. A perfectly tailored Hugo Boss, accentuating Armie’s fit body. _And fuck that man knows how to accessorize._ The french cuffs with stunning pewter cufflinks occasionally flashing out from his jacket is mesmerizing. But Timmy’s interest in him is much more than appreciating artwork in a suit. Armie makes him feel comfortable, they’re so natural together. Timmy smirks to himself, maybe they know each other from another universe. _Snap out of it Tim! Someone is going to notice you staring and smiling to yourself!_

As the hours pass, the large group dwindles from eight to five to four. It is almost eight o’clock, and only Pauline, Esther, Armie and Timmy remain. They have been talking about a plethora of topics. Armie catches himself comparing that the ease of conversation tonight is similar to the breakfast he had shared with Timmy. The group’s topic moves to summer plans.

Armie jumps in. “By far the best part of this city in July and August are the street fairs! I love that on any given Sunday, within four blocks of my place I can find a festival. And the food at those fairs! My god the glorious food! The choices of meat on a stick is to die for!”

“Geez, you are passionate about meat Armie! I never knew,” Esther chides.

“My dad had a smoker and I would smell dinner slowly cooking over hours as I played in the yard. God, my mouth waters just thinking about it. Now, I have to settle for going out for mediocre barbecue--it’s just not the same,” Armie bemoans.

“Have you ever been to _Dinosaur Bar-B-Que_ way up on West 125th in Harlem?” Timmy inquires. “It’s a trek from here, but hands down they have the best barbecue in the city.”

“Huh? Do they do barbecue tofu?” Armie asks.

“What? No, or at least I don’t think so. Why?” Timmy replies.

“Well, because you’re a vegetarian?”

“I’m not a vegetarian Armie!” He laughs, “ I am a businessman who saw an emerging opportunity and pounced on it! I loooooove meat! You should know that.” He slyly winks at Armie. The women at the table don’t notice.

“Well, maybe you should take me there sometime? Going any further north than 110th is like traveling to the northern territories. I need a guide who is familiar with the surroundings.” Armie smirks.

Timmy grins, locking eyes with Armie. He slowly licks his lips. “You know Armie, I am sure we could arrange an expedition up there. It might be tough traversing the wilds of Upper Manhattan, but with me as your guide--a native New Yorker--I’m sure we’ll succeed.”

“I could be brave with you at my side,” Armie says under his breath.

The two men stare at each other. They say nothing, but there is a silent seduction happening. Timmy keeps subtly licking his lips, and Armie bites his. The space between them is electric.

They are interrupted. “Okay, little brother! Let’s get going. We can split a cab home!” Pauline slaps Timmy’s shoulder and motions for the cheque from their server.

The men snap out of the shared moment.

“Right. Okay, Pauline.” Timmy looks at Armie with a wordless ‘sorry.’

The two gather their things quickly and are out the door.

Armie thinks to himself, _‘Not only is Pauline a ball-buster, she is a fucking cock-blocker too.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are a few lawyers reading this fic... suspend your disbelief! I know the law doesn't exactly work this way!  
> *****  
> I create inspiration collages for all my chapters. Have a look for me on IG: @pluperfect_lover


	6. But I Also Believe We Are Fated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want smut? How about multiple foodgasms?!  
> The two FINALLY go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest thanks to screenwriter Richard Curtis and actor Hugh Grant... I have totally ripped them off near the end of this chapter. "Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery." --right?

“Armie, your five o’clock is here,” Karla’s voice says over the phone.

Armie is less than impressed that on a Friday afternoon, his assistant has allowed someone to slip into his calendar. Karla knows that he has a standing poker game on Friday nights, that he manages to attend two or three times a month. He was really looking forward to seeing the guys, catching up and taking their money. He hopes that the client wants to leave as quickly as he does.

“Send them in, Karla. And please feel free to go. Have a good weekend.” Armie speaks into the phone and hangs up.

He hears the push of his office door and looks up. He is very pleasantly surprised.

“Thank you Armie for squeezing me in before you start your weekend.” Timmy looks fresh, and is dressed in sinful black leather pants, a black dotted shirt, and a slightly oversized sports jacket, or _‘is it a tuxedo jacket?’_ Armie wonders. “Here you go,” Timmy extends an envelope towards Armie.

He accepts it, but is puzzled.

“It’s a cheque,” Timmy adds, “For the $25,000 you added to my offer yesterday.”

“Wait? What? No, Timmy! I meant it. I wanted to personally add to your offer. I really did ignore your instructions. I should have looped you in at the start, but I got excited by Esther’s discovery, and jumped ahead. The $25,000 is my penance.” Armie smiles and tries to hand the envelope back.

“Well, I’m not taking it back,” Timmy raises his hands up. “So I guess we’ve got a dilemma.”

Armie ponders for a moment, then offers a compromise. “How about I cash this, and make a donation to my firm’s favourite charity, The LGBT Centre, in your name?”

“Hmmm, I could agree to that.”

“And then because now that we are technically ‘even,’ I still owe you for being a naughty attorney.” Armie’s eyebrow arches and a smirk appears on his face.

Timmy doesn’t know where this is going, but his interest is piqued. “Oh, why yes, Mister Hammer, you did not follow instructions.”

“So, I should take you out for dinner--wine you and dine you?” For all of Armie’s confidence, the last statement ends in a question. He really finds himself off-balance with Timmy. He questions his natural brashness.

“Well that does seem like a logical consequence, but I should warn you…”

“Yes?”

“I am not a cheap date…”

“Of course not.”

“I enjoy fine wine and gourmet food.”

“I’d offer nothing less. So shall we go?”

“One more thing.” Timmy closes the three steps between the two of them. He reaches for Armie’s tie and starts playing with it, and then loosens it all together. Once unknotted he slowly slides it off Armie’s neck, all the while looking Armie straight in the eyes. He then reaches again towards Armie’s neck, undoing the top two buttons of his shirt. “There, this looks more relaxed for dinner out on a Friday night.” He finishes by placing a chaste, but lingering kiss on Armie’s lips.

Armie is left dumbfounded and very aroused. _Dinner is going to be interesting_.

  
  


*****

Armie is well aware that it appears that Timmy has the upperhand thus far. _Fuck he started to undress me IN my office!_ And though it turned him on, Armie can’t allow him to always be in control…

Armie’s town car pulls up outside the restaurant. Timmy looks confused. “Armie, I thought we were going to a nice restaurant?”

“Oh we are my prince.”

Those words cause Timmy to blush.

“The food here is amazing, tasty and very, very nice, but it is not, what some might say is ‘posh’.” Armie grins, slides out of the car, and holds out his hand for Timmy, “shall we?”

Timmy smiles back, accepts Armie’s hand and gets out of the car.

ABC Kitchen is very busy tonight, but with Armie’s connections, he has managed to get a table for two near the back, away from the major excitement of the room.

“Well this is certainly not what I had in mind when I accepted dinner.” Timmy comments, but cannot contain his giant smile.

“I love this place. The food is amazing, the staff is great, and to be honest, I eat at a lot of nice places, especially for work, but what the kitchen does here meets or exceeds most other places.”

“The vibe in here is very cool. Definitely better than a stuffy supper club,” Timmy nods. “And this menu is fucking bonkers. How am I to choose?!”

“Would you mind if I ordered for the two of us?”

Timmy looks surprised. “Hmmm, that is a lot to ask, Armie,” but he has a devilish grin.

Armie takes his cue, looks directly into his eyes and whispers in a husky voice, “I promise to make it so good for you baby.”

Timmy immediately goes beet red, licks his lips, and quietly replies, “Okay.”

Armie is quite satisfied with himself. He has regained control of the evening. He nods at the server, who arrives swiftly. He begins to rhyme off his requests.

Timmy sits back, and listens to the long list of food that will be delivered to the table. He smirks to himself, ‘ _wrong outfit tonight Timmy, you should’ve wore the ‘Thanksgiving eating pants’, not the fuck-me pants!’_

The wine is brought promptly to the table. Armie has ordered a nice Pinot Noir. The server pours generous portions. The men are able to sit back and enjoy each other's company.

“So do you try to fatten up all your dates, Armie?” Timmy starts with. “That is going to be a hell of a lot of food coming to this table.”

“You don’t have faith that we can finish it all?”

“I think I will be bringing contraband animal food products to work for the next week, just trying to get through all of the leftovers.” Timmy kids.

“Presumptuous that you’re taking the leftovers home,” Armie’s eyebrow arches.

“Well, you know I recently lost $125,000 in a lawsuit, that I wasn’t even found liable for!”

“Sounds like your lawyer was awful.”

“Well, his lawyering skills are passable, but he does have his gifts.”

“Really? Is he a tough negotiator?”

“No. Nothing like that. His tongue is gifted.”

“Good kisser?”

“Well yes, and he gives one hell of a rim job.”

Armie sputters and chokes a little on his wine. Now he’s blushing.

Timmy smiles, and raises his glass towards him. Armie reciprocates.

As the food comes out the two men enjoy the conversation, and the sexual tension. Between the two of them there are many glances, licked lips, and knowing nods between their multiple foodgasms:

“Oooh, this is the best fucking...”

“Come here baby, just try a nibble of…”

“Fuck me, how have I never tried this before…”

The second bottle of wine finishes up just as the pièce de résistance arrives at the table.

“Armie, we can’t possibly eat that.” Timmy is staring at an ice cream sundae topped with salted caramel and fudge sauces, sprinkled with salted peanuts and popcorn, and topped off with fresh whipped cream.

“We ordered it. We must at least taste it.”

Timmy takes a deep breath, but before he can pick up his spoon, Armie has scooped a spoonful and is offering it to him. He smiles and leans forward, and ever so slowly and seductively opens his mouth, allowing the ice cream and topping to touch his tongue. He closes his mouth on the spoon, never letting go of Armie’s gaze. Timmy pulls back, sucking every morsel off of it. After the spoon is out, he slips his tongue out, licking the little bit of whipped cream left on his upper lip.

“ _Fuck me._ ” Armie whispers, his eyes still locked on Timmy. The air seems to be sucked out of the room.

A second later, “And here are your digestifs, two Highland Park scotches.” The server is clearly unaware of what he has just interrupted.

Timmy is able to compose himself enough to nod at the server with thanks.

*****

Outside the restaurant the men start walking towards Union Square.

“Thanks for going on a little walk before grabbing a cab. I am positively bursting. Fresh air and a bit of exercise will do me well!” Timmy exclaims.

“Absolutely. I am still trying to make it up to you for being a bad lawyer, but apparently you’re willing to overlook my shortcomings due to my tongue’s aptitude?” kids Armie.

“Well if the lawyer thing doesn’t work out, I think you could do well as a rentboy.”

Armie laughs heartily. “I am not sure that this body is what men look for in a rentboy, but I will thank you for the compliment. But I hope this lawyer gig will end up working out in the end.”

The two men stroll for a bit. The night is breezy. Timmy slips his arm into Armie’s and rests his head on his shoulder.

Armie feels a swell of happiness that warms him. He tried to forget this man after they spent that one night together. The rejection by Timmy the next morning not only bruised his ego, it hurt his heart a little too. There is an obvious sexual attraction and compatibility between the two. Even their meal tonight proved that, but Armie also feels a sincere tenderness for Timmy. He wants more from him. He wants companionship. He wants a relationship. _Fuck Hammer, have you ever felt this way before?_

Timmy interrupts his daydream, “I think you should come home with me tonight.”

“Do you?” Armie stops walking, and turns to face Timmy. They smile.

“Yes, I think you should.” Timmy has a devilish grin. It is clear what he is implying. He leans up towards Armie for a languid kiss.

Armie’s cock responds with interest, and his heart races--it has been a few weeks since he has been laid--and he is not at all surprised by this invitation… but… but…

Armie takes a deep breath. “I would love to, Timmy, and I think you know I am not one to turn down such an interesting offer as yours, but may I say ‘no,’ to you?” Armie can barely believe he is saying these words.

Timmy is taken aback. Some of the rose from his cheeks fades. “Yes, of course, Armie… I guess I should go hail a cab,” he stammers.

Before he turns, Armie touches his arm. “You see Timmy, with you I am in real danger of falling in love, and if you send me home tomorrow morning again--and I expect you will--with breakfast and a kind rejection, I am afraid I might not recover. I work with your sister. My firm represents your company. There are too many reasons why our paths will cross again and again. I can’t risk the pain--it was hard enough last time. I’m sorry.”

Armie turns and leaves Timmy standing in the middle of the path, his mouth open, but unable to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, maybe I should just write a Charmie fic homage to "Notting Hill" and get that film out of my system?  
> *****  
> I create inspiration collages for all my chapters. Have a look for me on IG: pluperfect_lover


	7. The Things We’d Choose Anyway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy knows he needs to do a grand gesture if he has any chance with Armie.

Armie’s parting words a few days ago has really shook Timmy. He was having fun with Armie. He found time spent with him carefree and relaxed. He respected him professionally, he found him fucking hot, and genuinely liked him as a person. But Armie is right to expect more from him than just being a casual hook-up. Armie is a prize. He should be adored, not just fucked, given breakfast and then sent on his way.

But all is not lost. It was clear that Armie wanted to come home with him on Friday night. He just wants more than what he thinks Timmy is willing to give. FUCK! Why didn’t Timmy say something before Armie walked away? He stood there silent. Armie has no idea what Timmy feels for him. He needs to tell him and show him. A text is not going to be enough. He’s going to have to enlist some reinforcements.

  
  


*****

“Thanks Armie again for going to Bermuda for this deposition. I know I should trust an associate to do it, but the client is one of our oldest, and I don’t want anyone fucking it up.” Pauline pats Armie on the back. “You’ve got your passport, right?”

“Fuck Pauline, yes I have my passport, mom!” Armie grumbles. “My car picks me up in a few minutes. Is there anything else I need to know other than what’s in the file?”

“Nope, that’s it. Have fun Armie.” Pauline smiles a toothy grin.

Armie looks at her strangely and rolls his eyes. “It's a deposition Pauline, not a vacation. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Armie grabs his overnight bag and heads down to the lobby.

His usual driver is waiting for him. Armie hands him his bag and plunks himself down with a pile of briefs. He might as well get some reading done, while they plod their way to JFK. Twenty minutes into the drive Armie looks up finally to notice they are not heading towards the airport.

“Gerry? My flight is out of JFK. Didn’t Karla tell you? Are you heading to LaGuardia? You’re going to make it tight for me to clear security. Turn around!” Armie panics.

“Yes Mister Hammer. I know where your flight is leaving from. I am supposed to give you this.” From the front seat Gerry hands Armie an envelope and a single red rose.

Armie is thoroughly confused, and quickly opens the envelope. Inside it says:

_I didn’t fall in love with you,_

_I walked into love with you_

_With my eyes wide open._

_Choosing to take every step along the way._

_I do believe in fate and destiny,_

_But I also believe we are only fated_

_To do things we’d choose anyway._

_Sit back - Enjoy the ride._

_I’ll see you soon. T:)_

Armie picks up the rose and smells its fragrance and smiles.

“Gerry, may I ask you where we are going?”

“You may sir, but I am not at liberty to say.” Gerry smiles and continues to drive.

Armie relaxes and gets comfortable, and forgets about the pile of briefs. He’s going to enjoy whatever is ahead.

*****

“Sir? Mister Hammer? We are here.”

Armie awakes from his nap. He must have dozed off for a few minutes. The car has stopped and in front of him is a private jet, with Timmy leaning on the stairs with the wind blowing his locks. He is gnawing at his lip, looking a little nervous.

Armie doesn’t wait for Gerry to open the door. He bolts out and is in front of Timmy in seconds. Armie’s smile is gigantic. There is relief on Timmy’s face when he sees how excited Armie is. Armie grabs Timmy into a bearhug and swings him around. They both laugh--they know they are both being ridiculous.

Armie finally puts Timmy down.

“Hey,” they say in unison.

“So do you want to go on a little trip with me?” Timmy asks timidly, he scratches his head nervously.

“Are we going to Bermuda?”

“Huh? No! That was the cover story. We needed to make sure you brought your passport with you!” Timmy snickers.

“So, I need my passport? And we’re using this plane?”

“Yes and yes.”

“Hmmm, well okay, but I’ll need to call the office.”

Timmy raises his hands. “It’s all been dealt with. Pauline and Karla have rearranged your calendar and your boss, Amir, is aware of your vacation.”

“Well, I guess you’ve thought of everything.” Armie is quite impressed, and touched that Timmy would employ so much help to make his plan work. “Lead the way my prince.”

Once on board, the flight attendant brings them both champagne and wishes them a good flight. The pilot walks back and introduces himself. He indicates that the flight will be about two hours.

Armie squishes himself into the comfortable leather chair, and grabs ahold of Timmy’s hand. This is going to be an amazing adventure.

*****

They finish the entire bottle of champagne during the flight. Within no time they hear the captain speak, “Bienvenue à Québec. The current temperature is 25 degrees celsius, 77 degrees fahrenheit. It is overcast, but there should be sunshine by mid-afternoon. I hope you both enjoy your time here in Canada’s oldest city.”

Armie turns his head to look at Timmy. He’s thoroughly surprised and impressed. He’s never been to Québec City. His heart is pitter-pattering with affection and excitement. He leans towards Timmy and kisses him with tenderness, and continues to do so until the plane’s landing gears contacts the runway, and the two men are jostled apart.

“Je suis vraiment ravi de partager mon amour de cette ville avec vous,” Timmy whispers.

Armie is speechless and can only produce a grin in response. It never occurred to Armie that the French moniker Timmy had would actually mean he spoke French.

*****

The town car ride from the airport to the hotel is uneventful. The city reminds Armie of many other urban settings, but then he spots the walls.

“What’s that?”

“The walls of Old Québec City. Our hotel is in there. We will probably spend most of our time inside the walls.”

After passing through the gates, it is like they have been transported back in time. The buildings remind him of old Boston or Philadelphia, but appear to be even older! He looks out of the window as Timmy points out various sites.

“Our hotel will be just off to the right. You’ll see it when we get past these shops.”

What Armie sees a moment later is magnificent. Breathtaking. He has stayed at beautiful hotels before, but this is incomparable. It looks like a palace you’d see in Europe.

“W-h-a-t the fuck.”

“Right?” Timmy giggles. “Welcome to the Château Frontenac.” He leans over and gives Armie a kiss on the cheek.

Everything goes smoothly upon their arrival. They are shown to their suite, but they don’t stay long. Timmy wants to take Armie out for a walk before dusk. 

The two men stroll the cobblestone streets. The heat of mid-day has waned, but the sun has finally peeked out. It is perfect weather for exploring.

Timmy prattles on about this and that. Armie soon realizes that he is an expert on the city. They wander down Petit Champlain, the craziest shopping district Armie has ever seen. _‘Who thought it was a good idea to build shops along a gigantic set of stairs?’_ They hold hands and even take a few touristy selfies.

They stop at a cafe and split a sweet crêpe and order two cappuccinos. “I am so glad you’re here with me Armie. You really made me reassess how I was treating you and our relationship, and you’ve helped me realize that I want you. I want there to be an us.” Timmy says earnestly.

Armie is already feeling appreciated, but these words fill him up even more. No one has ever made this much effort for him before. He is used to being the knight in shining armour. The one who makes the grand gestures. He’s feeling overwhelmed--in a good way--with Timmy’s thoughtfulness.

Timmy continues, “I want you to know that I’m in this relationship 100 percent. I hope this little holiday can be the beginning of us sharing things together as a couple. And so that’s why I’ve brought you here. This city, and specifically inside these walls, are my happy place. My comfort place. I guess it reminds me of my time in France as a kid in the old village my dad’s family is from. But I only have to travel two hours north instead of seven hours trans-Atlantic to feel like I’m home.”

“You lived in France? So you and Pauline speak French?”

“Yes! Oh mon père ensured we are bilingual. He takes the Chalamet last name very seriously!” He smiles at Armie. “So, what do you think? Are you willing to give me a chance? Let me earn a place in here?” Timmy reaches across the table and touches his chest, above his heart.

Armie places his hand on top of Timmy’s. He smiles, and says, “I think you might be already in here.”

*****

That night Timmy takes them to Le Champlain, the French restaurant in the hotel. They are seated in a red velvet loveseat that overlooks the river. The food is amazing, the wine goes down easily, and the company is perfect.

“Thank you, Timmy,” Armie sighs and snuggles a little closer to him with his aperitif in hand. “No one has ever done something like this for me. I am really searching for words to describe how I’m feeling.”

Timmy snuggles into Armie too, and wraps his arm around Armie’s shoulder and pulls him in. He nuzzles his nose into his hair, just behind Armie’s ear. He whispers, “Merci d’être ici,” and follows up with a few chaste kisses into Armie’s hair.

Under the table Armie slides his hand onto Timmy’s thigh and starts slowly making his way up the leg. “Monsieur Chalamet, would you care to join me upstairs in my suite? I am pretty sure there is an excellent bottle of champagne on ice waiting up there.”

There is no need to reply. They exit the restaurant hand in hand.

*****

Upon entering the room, they feel a different energy than the first night together. The chaos to undress each other is replaced with a sensual need to take everything slow. Armie pops the champagne and loosens his tie. Timmy removes his jacket and undoes the top button of his shirt. Armie hands him a flute full of bubbles.

Timmy starts first, “I’d like to make a toast.”

Armie nods and holds his glass up.

“If you don’t mind, I think I am going to poorly paraphrase the profound and observant philosopher, Hot Priest.” Timmy smirks and Armie chuckles at the reference.

“Love is awful, it’s painful and frightening. It makes you judge yourself and distance yourself. Love isn’t something weak people do. Being a romantic takes a hell of a lot of hope. Armie, for the first time in a long time, I am feeling hope. Thank you.”

There is nothing Armie can say. His heart is going to burst. He takes a step forward and clinks the crystal flutes together. They take a sip, and then Armie takes Timmy’s glass from him and places both of them down. He takes Timmy’s hand and leads him into the bedroom.

Armie lifts Timmy’s chin with his hand and begins to kiss gently and affectionately. As they continue, it becomes more languid as their tongues swirl and knot together. Armie pulls back and smiles at Timmy. He begins to unbutton Timmy’s shirt, allowing it to fall gently onto the floor. Next he undoes Timmy’s pants, allowing them to pool at his ankles. He then gingerly has Timmy step out from them, leaving only his tight boxer briefs on. Armie looks Timmy in the eyes, as he runs his hands around the waist of the boxers, finishing with a firm cupping of his balls. Timmy’s breath hitches. They walk towards the bed, where Timmy lays down, and props himself up on his elbows looking at Armie--there is hunger in his eyes.

Armie takes a step back from the bed so that Timmy can see his whole body. Armie proceeds to undress himself in a similar slow fashion. He takes his time, savouring the looks of desire and want from Timmy. He wants Timmy to see that he is unwrapping himself as a gift to him. When Armie gets to his hip briefs, Timmy starts gnawing on his lip, and becomes fixated on his cock. Armie even notices a bit of precome has stained the cotton, and it has not gone unnoticed by Timmy, either.

Just as Armie is about to slip out of his underwear, Timmy interrupts, “Don’t take them off. Come here please.”

Armie smiles and walks towards Timmy as he sits up on the bed and slides to sit on the edge. As Armie arrives in front of him, Timmy leans down and rubs his nose and mouth along Armie’s enclosed prick. Timmy breathes in deeply, and rubs his mouth, cheeks and nose over and over again. He finally stops, gently pulls Armie’s briefs over his engorged cock, and allows them to fall to the floor.

Armie takes his cue, and climbs onto the bed. Timmy slides up against him. While their mouths become occupied with each other, the rest of their bodies rut and rub against each other.

That night there is no urgency. They take their time discovering new things about each other’s bodies. It is slow and sensual. By the time they fall to sleep they have both come twice, with Armie insisting on finishing Timmy a third time. “It’s the least I can do--you did fly us here on a private jet,” Armie jests.

*****

The following day is spent walking some more around the old walls. Timmy even rents a convertible and takes Armie for a drive up the Beaupré Coast, stopping to walk the grounds of Sainte Anne Shrine.

“Are you religious?” Armie asks as they walk through the life-sized Stations of the Cross.

“No, not really. I attended mass most Sundays with grand-mère when I was in France, but my parents never did in New York. But I do believe in past lives.”

“How so?”

“Well, not so much in reincarnation, but in lots of parallel lives existing all at once. I feel like every time I make a monumental decision, something breaks off, and part of me makes the opposite decision and continues to live a new path in a different universe. I don’t know why, but I feel like I already knew you when we first met. Like another version of me had already met you. Like maybe we are in LA with a couple of kids right now. Sounds crazy. Am I making any sense at all?”

“Hmmm, I’m not sure if I am entirely following your logic, but I have to somewhat agree. Us together seems to balance me. You’re a comfort to me. I agree with you, it does feel like we have known each other a lot longer than just a few months. If I understand your logic, I hope LA Armie and Timmy are very happy with their two kids. But they have a dog too, right?”

“Yes, of course! I think his name is Archie.”

“That’s a good name for a dog,” Armie smiles.

*****

That evening Armie and Timmy lie in bed after another unhurried night of intimacy, and even a little bit of fucking. They snuggle and kiss before spooning. Armie wraps his arms around Timmy, pulls him in tight and nestles his nose into his curls.

As Armie drifts to sleep he thinks, “This is good. This feels so right.” He hears Timmy sigh just as he drifts off to sleep. Armie is so thankful that Timmy made the effort to prove to him how much he cares. Armie is certain: Timmy has moved into his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have never seen Château Frontenac before, have look on my IG post, or simply search for some images. It is breathtaking! I had the pleasure of staying there once. It is hard to compare it to anything else you'd find in North America.  
> *****  
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for a new fic from me soon!  
> *****  
> You can find me on IG: @pluperfect_lover -- I have posted a final image of these two and the poem Timmy gave Armie.


End file.
